True Colours
by ArisuSanX
Summary: True colours are what meets the eyes when it comes to this girl, and she can see right through him. Pearlshipping


**Hey guys this is DestinyChance01 taking you out on a ride to songs from all around. Now this **_**is **_**a planned fiction but a secret one that only one person. This song fiction was not an idea I made, it was made by the one and only ...**

_**SparkyStarZ-13**_

**I am dedicating this song fiction to her since her review meant so much to me on 'Mama Said'. Oh and I also know she is a friend of RisingDawn01 so...yeah. ANYWAYS! She came up with the song, actually two songs, but this one was different and something I could get 'hands on' with =) **

**So obviously from the title, this song fiction is called True Colours. Since there are like loads of songs called True Colours, this is referring to Cyndi Lauper's one.**

**

* * *

**

**Xx True Colours xx**

Standing there, watching him, hands behind his head as he lay down, and looking to the clouds above him. She clutched her hand to her heart as it sank into nothing as she saw the boy that was supposed to be so full of life...so...

_**Down. **_

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged_

Never had he ever had that kind of..._**sad look **_in his eyes, dark with...uslessness. She should have seen this coming though, he _did _lose to _Paul_ after all, the one battle he was so hyped for....

_**And he lost...**_

She knew what it was like, believe her, she did know all about it. She remembered

_the __**pain**__, _

_the __**discomfort**__..._

_the __**lost belief...**_

_the...._

_**Uslessness...**_

The feelings....they were so cruel and ... punishable, they made you want to scream with hatred, boiling you up with anger. It wasn't a feeling that a trainer would want to feel, although the opposing trainer lives on it, knowing the loser knew that they were useless. Although, she thought Ash was _anything_ but useless...

_Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage_

She remembered how hard it was, to get back up on your feet. You felt as if nothing could help you up again. However, she learned....she was wrong. For her, there were always two things that helped her, something she hoped would help _him._ Firstly, her Pokémon, the dear ones to her heart and secondly...._**him.**_ Ash Ketchum, always (if not only, mostly) having a smile, graced upon his lips, the one thing that always made you better, along with the talks he gave you. He was supposed to be so full of energy, fun, amusing, as well as being totally clumsy. However, his clumsiness was one way of saying that the situation always has a funny or bright side.

_In a world full of people, _

_You can lose sight of it all,_

When _lost,_ she knew you wouldn't take the bright side or look where you were going. She found she couldn't see anything except doubt with questions coming along, such as:

_Why am I doing this?_

_Why am I no good?_

_I'm such an idiot, what did I do wrong?_

_No matter what, I always look like a no talent fool...why?_

She was hoping, no

_**Begging**_

He wasn't asking himself those questions, as well as answering with the lies. A frown was seen as she thought about how ridiculous he would be if he called himself a _no talent loser._ That was one thing, she would never put up with. Her arms crossed as she leaned against the exit of the Pokemon centre. Her hair now put in a plait, tied up, with it lying on her chest; wearing a pink tank top and denim shorts with her boots on.

_And the darkness inside you,_

_Can make you feel so small_

That small feeling, the feeling she _**disliked **_so much, something no one should live with. It made you feel all the things that had been put down earlier, but it also made you feel so...

_**Alone...**_

And Dawn knew it too, she had had those feelings a multiple of times with the same reasons. However...she had no reason to feel alone....she had _him_ by her side, from beginning to end, and there was no sign that he would give up on her...

He had always put the effort in, striving to make not only him a better trainer, but her as well. The girl has a grin across her face. The thoughts like:

_He's so talented and deserves so much more..._

_He has such a sweet nature_

_Although reckless he is such a darling and is always there_

_He is one in a millon_

Her hands clutched together as the feeling came back, knowing that he too was feeling the exact thing as she did when she was knocked down. However, this time...she wasn't going to let him go as far into that feeling as she did, because at the time of need, she had him by her side...

_**Now he has her....**_

_But I see your true colours_

_Shining through_

Now, unfolding her arms and standing herself up as she looked at the boy on the floor. Pacing herself as she decided to go in, something she would have never done for anyone else, _but him._

_See your true colours,_

_And that's why I love you,_

Hmph, love, she never would have guessed it. The tingling feeling inside, slowly devouring you in a pleasant twist of surprise and pleasure. Something she would never have thought she would feel. Although, she didn't call it...

_**Love.**_

_So don't be afraid to let them show,_

_Your true colours,_

_Never be afraid...._she thought to herself as she dared to go to the boy. He should never be afraid, because she knew...

_True colours are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow..._

_**They were made for the world to see....**_

Now, lingering over him, he dared not to look up as she sat down by him, hugging her knees. She said nothing, only stared at the view before her. The breeze floating by as the leaves ride it. Nothing else could be heard. Not even a sound of a Starley chirping. She looked to him as a sorrowful look crossed her face. The boy's eyes buried under the shadow of his cap, making his emotions unreviewable to her, which made things a little harder.

She hated seeing him like this, her heart instantly sunk at the sight. However, she found her hand reaching out to the cap and pushing it up so she could see him. To her sadness, his eyes full of sorrow, eyes quite red, obviously he had been tearing up, that was **never **a good sign...

He closed his eyes slightly, those brown eyes turning into a dark brown, showing he didn't want to talk, he made that clear when he turned away from her like a 3 year old did when they didn't get what they wanted or just didn't want to listen.

She sighed slightly, before a small smile graced her lips and she moved on over to the other side of him. She lay her head down, against the grass that tickled her cheek slightly. Her hands, still held up to her chest as her legs pulled into a tuck again. She smiled wider, hoping she, like other times, got a smile back from him...for she wished she could see that

**Dazzling smile...**

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy,_

Unknown to her, he desperately wished to smile, but he just found that...he didn't want to...

_**He couldn't...**_

Never in his life had he felt this way. Dawn could see that clearly; see the doubt and sorrow lingering in his eyes, devouring him like it once did to her. She sighed as she thought...she hadn't seen him smile, not even a little giggle was heard since his lose...

_Can't remember,_

_When I last saw you laughing,_

Oh how _**frustrating **_it was for her not to be able to see his smile, she soon found out, it was just something she couldn't live without. Which was strange, and she knew it. This boy had almost any effect on _anyone. _

_I can't take this any more... _she thought, now was the time...

"Ash?" she whispered, her head still to the ground. No reaction from him, his head still down, not looking at her in the eyes, something she couldn't stand, but kept the anger in.

"Ash...please listen..." this time he turned his back on her, something she never thought she would have witnessed since he did it so...

_**Roughly...**_

Like he didn't _want_ her there. She puffed her cheeks out, starting to get a little annoyed with his attitude, although again, she thought that she also did the same thing once. So she breathed in and out, relieving herself before she sat up cross legged. She looked over, looking into those sad eyes..she could not only tell that he was sad, she could also feel that his life was so crazy that he had almost...given up on it. The thought made Dawn frown inside.

_If this world makes you crazy,_

He should have known....

That no matter what, she would _**always**_ be there for him. It didn't seem like it though...

"Ash, _please_ listen..." no matter how much she tried, the boy ignored and whimpered on as he did, giving her the silent treatment. She felt her eyes well up a bit, she had no reason to cry..

_**No**_

She _did._

The boy, the one she truly cared about, was ignoring her. She wiped her eyes, making sure those tears did no escape...

_She __**refused **_to make them escape.

She sighed to herself, although a thought came to her head

_And you've taken all you can bear,_

He might not want to _see her. _However, he can hear her....

"Ash, I know. It's tough, it always has been, always will, no one said losing was easy..." the wind blew by, still no reaction, but she didn't count on one at all anyway, "You know, you can't always win, and you know that as well as I do..."

"That's not the point." For a minute, she could have thought she had heard him whimper something under his breath, although she didn't really get that much information from it...

"Excuse me?"

"I said," he swung himself up and turned his head as he looked to Dawn, something had changed, and Dawn knew it, his eyes were no longer full of sorrow or doubt, they were full of annoyance and hatred, something Dawn had never seen though. Her eyes had widened, she felt a shaking feeling inside,

_**No...it couldn't be...**_she thought, she was _scared._

"I said that's not the point..." he muttered again,

"Then, what is the point?" she asked, a frown being plastered on her face.

"The point is...is that I lost, and before you go exploding at me, think about who I _lost to._" He angrily said.

She did think, and she didn't care, "So what? You lost to him, big deal..."

"Big deal? It is a HUGE DEAL!" He finally exploded, not caring who heard, he had to say it now

"Excuse me!?" she shouted at him.

"He BEAT ME! HIM! PAUL! THE ONE GUY I HATE SO MUCH, THE ONE GUY I JUST WANT TO BEAT SO BADLY! BUT I CAN'T DO THAT CAUSE I LOST! YOU HEAR ME! LOST!" He finally was done with his ranting and dropped to the ground, his knees on the ground, eyes shut tight as his hands clutched onto the grass.

"I...lost..." and that's when it happened, the boy she respected so much was....crying, but not just sorrowful ones, he cried out of angriness too, something you rarely, saw, although he knew he had a lot more to shout about.

"I LOST! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID MISTAKE I MADE! I THOUGHT I COULD TAKE HIM! THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR LITTLE CONTEST DAWN! THIS IS A BATTLE, A BATTLE THAT COULD HAVE GOT ME TO THE FINALS! I COULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST! BUT NO! THIS HAPPENS!THAT JERK COMES ALONG! YOU SEE!?" he screamed and shouted, Dawn watching all of it, not being impressed, "IT'S NOT A CONTEST DAWN, CONTEST DREAMS ARE JUST SMALLER THEN BEING A CHAMPION! THAT'S ALL I WANT, TO BE NOTICED! TO BE THE BEST! TO SHOW I CAN SHINE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She finally blew back. Ash stopped, time stopped, hands relaxed, his eyes still staring at the ground. Although a few seconds later, he found himself staring at Dawn, her eyes, never has he seen them so...dark...

So..._**angry. **_

_You call me up,_

_Because you know I'll be there,_

"Look..." she whispered as her head lowered, shadowing her blue eyes, "I didn't come out here...to have an argument."

His eyes lowered again, reviewing the things he said, something he didn't mean and something he meant. His eyes, now swirling with a dark emotion that no one liked...

_Shame_

"I...just wanted to tell you...that you always have me, if you ever want to talk to me, just know that I am always there for you Ash, that is all I wanted to say..."

With that she walked away, leaving a star struck Ash behind as he started thinking about what she said. His head fell down in shame...

_It's not just the lose that makes me feel this way..._he thought wisely before deciding to finally admit into talking to her.

Sitting herself on the sofa near the window as she watched outside, it seemed it had started to rain, with the soft pitter patter of rain drops falling onto the glass window, as well as everywhere else. The warm heat coming from the fire that was lit as well as a few lights turned on. Dawn smiled as she thought about seeing if the raven haired boy was still outside and decided to take a look.

When opening, she turned to find that same boy, soaked. His cap was in his eyes and his hair was completely covered with the rain, his clothes were drenched, his eyes a little more full of life, earning him a giggle from Dawn while he grinned, knowing why.

"Nah, you ain't getting the pleasure of seeing me get drenched outside..." he said as she giggled a little more, "mind if I come in now?"

She nodded slightly before he passed her and came in, sitting down on the chair that was near to the fire. Setting his hat on the side table and running his hands through his black locks, Dawn couldn't help but wonder what got him into a better mood. Ash noticed the look she was giving him and moved over to the sofa that had enough space for two. He patted the area next to him, a way of inviting her to sit down next to him.

A blush covered her cheeks as she played a bit with her hair, but she took the offer and walked over. She sat down, feeling the soft fabric beneath her and behind her as she sunk in deeply. She heard a soft sigh and turned her head to find Ash pushing forward onto his knees with his hands in a depressed way.

"Dawn...I'm..sorry." he said quietly, not wanting to see the reaction on the girl's face.

Dawn's eyebrow arched curiously, it wasn't everyday you saw him apologise, mostly because the things he did weren't meant for apologies, " For what?"

"For exploding at you like that, I was...depressed." She sighed at the word.

_**Depressed.**_

A word that lingered on her all the time...

"Don't worry about it Ash, I would do the same thing..." she heard a slight chuckle coming from the boy as he turned his head to stare at her.

She looked at him, those brown, beautiful eyes sinking deep into her, in a good way. She saw something she hadn't seen in a while...

_**A sparkle...**_

Something that showed he was going to be alright, something that showed that he truly was gifted with many..._**true colours...**_

_And I'll see your true colours,_

_Shining through,_

_I see your true colours,_

_And that's why I love you,_

"You? Exploding like I did? I doubt it..." he whispered.

"You'd be surprised..." she said.

A slight smile crossed the boy's face as he now relaxed and lay back into the sofa, "I'd be deeply surprised...."

She chuckled, "Now you know how I feel...."

His eyebrow arched, "Huh?"

"Well. You know the feelings you had before?" she said, as uncertainty lingered in her voice.

"Yeah..." his head hung down.

"I ... used to feel them...all the time, whenever I lost my contest, or just did something plain stupid..." The shot his eyes at her, now understanding the feelings...

He never thought though, that she would have felt _this _bad. To think, she used to feel the feeling nearly all the times. When he attempted to make her feel better, he didn't know those were the feelings she was dealing with...

_**And he hated it...**_

"Yeah...now I know...it was pretty tough..." he muttered as she stood up from the sofa. The black haired boy looked at her as she sat on the wide window sill, her legs swung up and she tucked in, hugging her legs before looking out the window.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours_

_True colours are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

Ash sprung up from the sofa, taking a deep breath, he sat near Dawn's current location before doing the same thing as her, looking outside the window...

_**Drip drop...**__from the window pane..._

The rain slowly slowed down and suddenly, came to a halt.

_**Drop drop...**_

Was all that was heard as the two sat there watching nature take its shape. Although, Ash decided to break the silence by chuckling for no reason, well that is what Dawn thought anyway.

"What's so funny?" she arched an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Nothing, just laughing at how quiet it is." Dawn smirked at his answer before giving a playful shove on the shoulder.

"You are so childish!"

Ash instantly laughed at this, not a little chuckle, quite a big one.

_(Can't remember when I last saw you laughing)_

"You just noticed?" he chuckled again, admitting he was a little childish.

"Look who's puckered up!" she said, playfully shoving him again. He stopped giggling before turning to Dawn, his head hung down. At first Dawn thought she had upset him again, however, Ash was faintly (nervously ) laughing, and when he shot his head up to look at the girl again, a sweat drop was seen and he was rubbing the back of his head with his hands with a huge toothy grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my bad..." he said with Dawn looking at him, astonished by the sudden change.

"Hm, I would have done the same, sorry I came and disrupted it...I was just...worried..." Dawn said sighing...

Ash's high arched up, "Worried? Dawn, you never had to be worried with me, you know I'll get through it," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, Dawn turned to look into his brown eyes, "No need to worry...'

Dawn frowned a bit, not really accepting the comfort, "You know as well as I do that that quote doesn't work, plus how can I _not_ worry about you Ash! You go off, saving the world and Pokemon and all that! One day I'm afraid you will get really hurt and then they'll be nothing I can do! I feel so...helpless! Because if did happen to lose you, I wouldn't be able to...to see those..." she abandoned the sentence before shrugging his arm off his shoulder and turning back to the outside.

Ash stared at her, not fully understanding what just happened, "I'm...sorry?"

"No...you don't have to be...I guess...I worry a little too much..." she said before sighing and looking back at him...

"I appreciate it though, I mean, not many people worry like that...they might, but they don't show it..." he muttered.

Dawn sighed again, "Ash...can I tell you the _real reason_ why I came out there today?"

_If this world makes you crazy, _

_And you've taken all you can bear,_

_You call me up, _

_Because you know I'll be there, _

He shook his head, not really thinking about what she was saying, since he was too busy thinking about the day.

"The...reason why I came out today was because..." she giggled, "I just wanted to see you smiling again.." she faded out.

Ash heard this and his head shot up at the blunette whose face was covered with crimson, a slight smirk covered his face as he asked, "Why?"

"Well...it was so...strange for me, I mean, it had been days since I last saw you...smile and I guess I wanted a that back again...I mean, you are usually cheerful and energetic, I guess I was kind of," her head hung as her hair shadowed her eyes, "heart broken when I couldn't get the view anymore..."

Ash could do nothing but widen his eyes at the girl's words, he couldn't believe...that she had missed him...

_**That much...**_

Enough for her too feel...

_**Heart broken**_

Ash wanted to kick himself for that, making her feel that way. He guessed he was so caught up with himself, he forgot...all about everyone who cared about him. Ash sighed, not wanting to take in the hurt that she felt from him being 'away' for too long, enough for her to feel quite..._incomplete._ Ash put a hand on her shoulder not really paying attention to what he was doing. Dawn's head shot up as she looked at him, brown, luscious eyes meeting blue, **shimmering **ones. He smiled sympathetically at her, as well as at himself. Another hand went up to cup her cheek.

"Well, I promise...that I'm not going anywhere now..." he said, Dawn sighed, removing his hands away from her.

"I'm, not sure..." she said before turning to the window again...

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do..." she said quite uncertain of what she could say. However Ash noticed the particular tone and frowned before putting both hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up.

"Dawn, I know I worry you and I'm happy you care so much, but I'm not a big baby." Suddenly he heard a chuckle from her.

"Says the boy whose mum still tells him to change his underwear every day." She then stuck her tongue out at him playfully before giggling again.

He puffed his cheeks out, "Look who's talking..." she giggled a little bit more at that.

"You know what Ash?" she said in between the giggles.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to admit, I really do admire you..." she said, a soft tone taking over the angelic voice.

"You..do?" he said, a slight brush covered his face, as so did hers...

_And I'll see your true colours,_

_Shining through,_

_I see your true colours,_

_And that's why I love you,_

"Well," Dawn started shuffling on the spot before playing around with her fingers, "I mean…look at all the things you've done."

"Well, what kind of things?" he asked dumbly,

Dawn sighed, "As in, I dunno...uhh," clicking her fingers trying to go through the list of amazing things he had done…

"Uhh…" Ash mimicked her, chuckling to himself as she got up, clicking her fingers constantly walking around the room.

"Like… seeing Darkrai! And…and…PALKIA AND DIALGA! And Shaymin and…"

"So did you Dawn…" Ash nervously chuckled interrupting her.

"But Misty and May…they have told me so many other incredible stories…" she said almost breathless from the stories told. Such as the rescue with Lugia and the three legendary birds, the magical trip with Jirachi and the troublesome ride with Manaphy, with so many more stories along the way.

Ash laid his head back as he put his hands behind him. Thinking of what she said, memories flooded back. He smiled to himself as he lunged forward to get up and to stretch his arms up. Dawn looked at him, puzzled by his quick action, although she quickly forgot as she sighed…

"I mean…you get to see all these amazing things, and you don't even need to try, it just comes to you. It makes you…different." A light blush suddenly brushed itself against her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

Unknown to her, Ash came up behind her, before putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head slightly.

_So don't be afraid to let them show,_

_Your true colours,_

_True colours,_

_True Colours are shining through,_

"You really…look up to me like that?" he asked quietly.

"Who wouldn't Ash," He chuckled slightly at the answer while a frown covered her face, "what's so funny?"

"To believe, that a few hours ago, I felt so…hopeless and…un-talented."

A frown appeared, even harder then the one before, "Ash, never ever say that about yourself-" a confused look crossed his face as her frown turned to a cheeky grin, "-cause that's my job."

With this the raven-haired boy laughed, clutching his stomach. Dawn chuckled along.

After calming down, a thought hit him. She was the _only_ girl, the _only one_. That had supported him so much during his time in Sinnoh, he chuckled again.

"_So you know what…I can't believe I notice now, out of all the days and places," _He sighed, "_Dawn had been there all this time, to help me, like a saviour, when I'm down, she is always there to pick me up again, to help me back on her feet. She always goes the extra mile. She helps me with techniques, with that imaginative mind of hers, always trying and helping. Sometimes, I feel like I don't give her the credit needed. She really does so much. Thing is…I would have never have gotten this far without her. I never took the time to see it that way. All that time I was weeping and crying, I never realised how far I had really gotten, now I have…it's been a long, mysterious journey, and I can say Dawn was with me all the way." _he thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Dawn…" he said, emotions running away with the name. She looked at him again, eyes full of curiousity.

"Thanks…" with this the girl's face showed that she was not getting the picture, "I mean like, for being there, for me. I mean, all this time, you have been here, with me and I never got the picture of how far I had come…and now I have…it's hit me that well, I could have never have gotten this far without you."

"That's not true…." Dawn said quietly. With the quote, Ash swept in, grabbing her hands and clutching them together.

"It's all true, the times you've helped me, to the times you have saved me. I came this far cause…well…"

"_This is my chance_," he thought as he gripped her hands tightly,

"Cause you kept me going…" with this Dawn's sapphire eyes shot up at him, bewildered by what he had said.

_I see your true colours,_

_And that's why I love you,_

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Cause you kept me going, you heard that loud and clear…"

She smiled slightly, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again…"

He chuckled, "Well, it's all true, you really are someone I can look up to, the way you do things is different, you're different, in a remarkable way. Someone I can truly follow for the rest of my life…cause you bring out the best in me Dawn…" a slight pink showed up on his face as he said those words, getting to the part he wanted to say.

"Hm, do you say that to every girl?" She winked, joking around with him.

"Hey! I'm trying to make a moment here!" with this they both laughed.

Dawn, taking this moment for advantage, swept in and hugged the raven-haired boy who had stopped laughing. His face, lighting up with red as she squeezed. After the few seconds of shock ran past, his hands slowly ran behind her waist and pulled him in, making him hug her back.

"Thanks Ash…for everything." She whispered.

He closed his eyes as a smile graced his lips, "I should be the one saying that to you…"

_So don't be afraid to let them show, _

"Promise me something Ash…" she said, releasing him from her grip but her hands still resting behind him.

"Anything Dawn." He said, assured.

"Promise me that, no matter what life throws at you, that you won't let it knock you down…"

A smile turned wider as he released her a little bit too, "I promise."

"And promise me…that you will always try your hardest…cause Ash, you can make those Pokemon shine so well…as well as showing…" she abandoned her sentence as she looked away.

_Your true colours,_

Curious about her next part, he held his fingers up lightly to her chin. His gentle touch, sending shivers down her spin as he forced her eyes to gaze into his.

"Showing…what?"

"Your…true colours Ash…yours." She said firmly.

_True colours, _

He smiled, not a just a happy one, one with all kinds of emotions…

_**Comfort **_

_**Happiness**_

_**Joy**_

_**Supported**_

_**Trust**_

_**Faith**_

_**Hope**_

…_**.**__**Love.**_

That was the word for it…_love._

A hand cupping her cheek as he leaned forward. She did the same, leaning forward as their lips brushed against each other. Sparks were made, feelings were set and all horizons were seen. As they smiled into the kiss, one leaning in more then the other, showing how passionate they were. Growing more passionate as their hands went around each others backs and pulled each other more into the kiss. Her hand going up his back to the back of his neck, taking off the cap that was usually there; with the hat removed, her fingers ran through his black locks which were surprisingly smooth despite their appearance.

Parting for air as they moved away from each other, his hand still lurking around her waist. She smiled to him as his forehead touched hers. Staring into each others eyes, remembering that all so passionate kiss, his eyes seemed to regain that lively brown colour that was still there, as well as Dawn's eyes, full of life and desire…

_Are like a rainbow…_

_

* * *

_

**D.O.N.E! DONEEEE AT LAST! I am saying this for SparkyStarZ-13 XD I promised her like 3 weeks ago saying 'Almost done' or 'posting 2moz', lol I'M SORRY XD I finally got it up and I am HAPPY! WOO If mistakes are there, don't' tell me, cause this was 16 pages long and I can't be asked to correct until I am in a better mood =) thank you for your patience! Oh by the way, request are still open =) Oh and of course, now I say what song fic will be up soon. **

**Name: When I Look At You**

**Shipping: Pearlshipping **

**More information on my profile soon. I do have exams this week, so I can't be rushed, that's also a reason why this fic didn't come up when planned. =) I hope you guys liked it, and I hope SparkyStarZ-13 did too! Again this was dedicated to: **

**SparkyStarz-13**

**She is probably getting annoyed now, with her username being tossed around ;) BYEEEE AND HAPPY NEW YEARRR! **

**~DeCh~**


End file.
